


The Sugar Demon

by Ambernot



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, Alternate Universe - Reverse Falls (Gravity Falls), Gen, Gravity Falls - Freeform, Human Bill Cipher, Human Will Cipher, Reverse Bill Cipher, Reverse Bill Cipher/Dipper Pines, Teenage Dipper Pines and Mabel Pines, Will Cipher - Freeform, Willdip
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:55:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27447475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambernot/pseuds/Ambernot
Summary: Will Cipher escaped the Gleeful Twins by escaping to an alternate universe. In this new world he has taken on the form of human and opened a bakery. In an ironic twist of fate, Will has fallen for Dipper Pines. Now that he must meet his boyfriends family without let them or know who and what he truly is. If Dipper finds out he is the brother of Bill, he will loose him forever.
Relationships: Bill Cipher/Dipper Pines, Will Cipher | Reverse Bill Cipher & Dipper Pines
Comments: 1
Kudos: 52
Collections: Reverse-Falls





	The Sugar Demon

**Author's Note:**

> There needs to be more content with this ship. Will and Dipper Pines deserve to be in better relationships then the abusive ones the fandom tends to put them in. Please tell me more people ship this.

“I…. I don’t know if they will like me.” Will Cipher muttered as he looked down at his shoes. 

Dipper reached his hand under Will’s chin and lifted him to look him in the eyes. “You are the sweetest and kindest person I have ever met. Besides, my family is ecstatic to meet my adorable boyfriend.”

Will blushed bright red. “Well….um…..”

“See? Just adorable.” Dipper kissed his nose. 

Will flushed and giggled. “Well, not all of us can be tough guys like you.” 

Dipper flushed himself. The demon smirked smugly and ran his fingers through the boy’s hair. Even now it was hard to believe the face of his once captor was now the same face as the one he loved. 

Will had finally escaped the Gleeful Twins to a place where they could never find him, an alternate universe. Will was sad to discover that his brother Bill had been killed, he knew that the instant he landed and could not sense him. He may of landed alone, but at least the physical body the Gleeful created for him allowed for him to pass for human. Which meant he had a chance to start a new life. 

He always had interest in human cooking, especially baking. It was like alcomany, but good food brought more happiness to humans then gold ever could. During his time enslaved by the Gleeful's cooking was one of the few things that kept him sane. He was able to focus all his troubles into creating something brilliant. No matter how bad things were, at least he could make a tasty pie. Besides, the Gleeful Twins were always in a slightly better mood with their favorite treats. But that seemed like a lifetime ago. Now he could make treats to make people happy. He was able to open a bakery and ironically had fallen in love with Dipper Pines. 

He of course tried to stay away from the boy at first; his presence alone stirred fear deep within the demon. Yet, his attempts to avoid Dipper only peaked the human’s suspicion. Soon Dipper trailed after Will everywhere and they were eventually forced to interact. This helped Will realize the teen was not to be feared. 

Dipper Gleeful was callous and cold. He had no problem manipulating, harming, or even killing anyone in his mad drive for knowledge. He was starved for information on the dark arts in a desperate attempt for power. 

On the other hand, Dipper Pines was warm. He was awkward, kind, and full of life. His eyes were packed to the brim of curiosity at the world around him. He wanted to know things just for the sake of learning instead of wanting something from it. It was not long before Will fell head over heels for the boy.

Dipper chuckled and pulled away. “Besides, the moment they see your treats you will win them over."

Will smiled at him and pulled out the picnic basket he planned to transport the goods. He had prepared treats for each one of the family. A giant cupcake for Mabel, some fresh caramels for Ford, and chocolate covered pretzels for Stan. He hoped the sweets would help him gain the approval of the family. Of course they did not know he was a demon, and neither did Dipper for that matter. Will had no plans on telling any of them. If they knew, he would lose Dipper for good. 

Dipper reached for a caramel and Will playfully swatted his hand away. "I feed you plenty of goodies. You don't need any more."

"Well, you know how much I enjoy sweets, don't you Sugar?" Dipper replied as he grabbed his hands and placed several kisses on them. Will’s face grew warm and he leaned in for a kiss, but just as their lips were about to touch Dipper’s phone buzzed. They both jumped slightly. 

Dipper pulled away and looked down at his cell. “Mabel just messaged. Her bus is just now pulling up.” 

Will nodded and opened the picnic basket one last time. The cupcakes looked perfect, well almost perfect. It needed one more thing, but what? Will puzzled over the thought for a moment before he went through his candy collection. He dug around for a few seconds before pulling out a perfect addition. He carried them over and placed a small marshmallow bunny on top. 

"You ready Will?" Dipper asked as he looked up from his phone. 

Will looked up and smiled at the boy. "Of course!"

Despite his grin, he could not help the anxieties that swarmed in his mind. The fear that Mabel won't like him, the fear that his family won't like him. The fear that they will find out the truth. The fear that they would hate him for what his brother did and they would not be able to see through the fact that he was a demon. But none of those worries were compared to the overwhelming terror of the thought that this entire life was an illusion and he was still stuck with those horrific twins. That he finally went insane and this happiness was just his way of coping with his torturous existence. 

Tears formed in the corner of his eyes. He must have gone insane and this life with Dipper was just a way of coping with his torturous existence. He was probably still chained up in the basement. It would only be a matter of time before Mabel would come down for ‘playtime’ or-

“Will, come back to me.” 

He shook his thoughts away and found himself staring into chocolate brown eyes. While he was lost in his thoughts the boy had put his hands on his cheeks to help ground him. 

“It is ok.” He assured as he wiped away tears Will did not realize he had. “I am right here. Just focus on me, Sugar.”

“I love you.” Was all Will could think to say.

They stayed like that for a few seconds.

As many things as he had to hide from Dipper, he could not hide the fact that he had trauma. His few years with The Gleeful Twins had done so much damage that he was unsure if he would ever fully recover. Everything from loud sounds sending him into panic attacks to flashbacks coming out of nowhere But Dipper was there to help him through it, even if he did not know what ‘it’ specifically was. Dipper had a lot of experience with trauma, taken a lot of that was from his brother, but it made him know what to do in moments of panic. And in return Will helped Dipper through his own issues. They were there for eachother and there to help each other heal. Although he could not help but feel like Dipper did most of the heavy lifting in the relationship sometimes. 

“And I love you too.” Dipper stated as he kissed Will on the forehead. “Now let’s go.”

Will carried his basket and held Dipper's hand. The pair climbed into the golf cart and they started their way to the bus stop. He found it amusing that the boy preferred to use the cart instead of an actual car for the simple nostalgia factor he got from it. It was one of the hundreds of adorable quirks his boyfriend had.

It was not long before they arrived at the bus stop. They just barley climbed out of the cart when the bus pulled up. Will squeezed Dipper’s hand and Dipper squeezed back. This was an important part of their relationship. Mabel was the most important person in Dipper’s life, and Will of all people knew how important love of a sibling was. He hoped to prove his love for the boy to the female twin.

Mabel Pines climbed off the bus and in moments ran to the pair. Will did not expect for her appearance to have such an impact on him. For a split second he did not see Mabel Pines, but instead he saw Mabel Gleeful who charged at him. His instincts kicked in and he cowered behind his boyfriend. He realized his mistake and cursed himself. Great, now he would be seen as a wimp.

He was used to Dipper at this point, but this is the first time he had seen Mabel’s face since he escaped. He did not expect her to trigger such feelings inside him, and that was his own foolish mistake. He even had incidents like this with Dipper when they first met and it took him a while to become comfortable around the boy. He was so focused on making a good impression that he didn't prepare himself mentally. Luckily Mabel was too focused on hugging her brother to notice the demon.

“I missed you so much!” Mabel beamed at her brother. “The Mystery Twins are back in action.”

“I missed you too Mabel.” Dipper responded as he pulled away from the hug. “This is my boyfriend Will.”

Will sheepishly smiled at Mabel from behind Dipper. “Hello.”

“Awwww! He is so adorable! No wonder he is the one who finally made you realize you were gay!”

“Mabel!” Dipper protested as his ears turned bright red.

Will could not hide the giggles that slipped through his lips. His boyfriend was beautiful when he was embarrassed. He absolutely felt no pity for the boy who seemed to want to disappear, he even let his more mischievous side shine through. 

“Don’t let him lie to you.” Will said seriously “It took me ages to get him out of his gay denial.”

“Great. Two seconds in this and the pair of you already teamed up against me.” Dipper muttered as he seemed to try and hide under his hat. 

“Nice one!” Mabel raised her hand to Will.

Will flinched away from the hand he was certain that was about to strike him. It was not until a few seconds later did he realize the girl only wanted to give him a high five. He noticed both twins stared at him, but he refused to meet their eye. Instead he pretended to have some interest in the basket. This was so embarrassing. He wanted to make a good impression, but instead he came off like a coward.

Dipper coughed awkwardly and took Will’s hand. “Come on, Let’s get back to the shack.”


End file.
